


Heart of Gold

by Aeiouna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



"Are you sure I have to use this year's routine?" Yuuri leaned against the side of the rink. "I could always use a previous year's routine."

Victor pressed his finger to his lips in the way that had been endearing in the beginning, but now was just rather annoying. "Mmm... yes, I'm sure. The only other routine that has a chance would be last year's, and this year's has a much higher base technical score."

Yuuri grabbed his water bottle with one hand, and his glasses with the other. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He chugged from the bottle and looked up at Victor. "So…"

"So what?" Victor looked back down at him and placed a peck to his forehead.

Yuuri felt his cheeks go hot. "Why aren't you competing? This is your return season, I'd think you would want to make a show of it."

"I thought about it, and I know Yakov wanted me to, but I decided I'd much rather just coach you," Victor turned around leaned back against the wall of the rink, "You've worked so hard and I don't want you to be overshadowed."

Yuuri took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Victor's waist and bury his face in his neck. "Will you at least exhibition skate? I want to see you on Olympic ice."

"I think that can be arranged," Victor responded with another kiss, that was interrupted by Yurio. Victor turned to him. "Yes?"

"Could you two love birds get the hell away from the ice so some of the rest of us can use it to practice?"

Victor led Yuuri off the ice and waved his hand in the direction of it. "It's all yours."

"Old man," Yurio muttered, "Was too chicken shit to even skate this year."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, looking back onto the ice quickly while Victor helped him take off his skates. "I thought having another year in Seniors would have mellowed him out by now, but apparently not."

Victor chuckled. "You know as well as I do that nothing is going to mellow that boy out."

Yuuri chuckled as well. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to watch him practice? I'm actually kinda hungry."

Victor thought about it for a moment. "Nah, let's go get something to eat. A date night sounds like a good idea." He jumped up after untying Yuuri's skates. "I found the perfect place for us to go."

Yuuri slipped out of the skates and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. "Sounds like a date then, Vitya." He enjoyed when he was done on the ice so he could call Victor that.

* * *

Yuuri dropped his bags off in the hotel room and laid on the bed. He was tired from the flight, because even though Korea was on the same time as back home in Japan, it was still six hours ahead of St. Petersburg, where they flew in from. He just wanted to sleep, and Victor was all too keen to let him do so.

Victor laid beside him, "I want you to rest. The Team Skate is pretty much the first event, so you have to be ready. And I know the time change is probably messing with your head, because I know it's messing with mine." He yawned a bit and snuggled into Yuuri.

"I'm not gonna say no to that," Yuuri yawned back, closing his eyes. "I'm surprised the Team Skate is before the Opening Ceremonies though."

"Yeah, that is odd," Victor agreed, "But they must have their reasons for that."

"I guess so," Yuuri said before nodding off.

Victor watched Yuuri sleep for a few. He loved to do that, because Yuuri was so perfect when he slept. He didn't even notice his own eyelids getting heavy until he opened them again and an hour had passed. They still had quite some time before the Team Skate started so he didn't bother waking up his sleeping prince.

* * *

Yuuri stretched on the sidelines waiting for his turn on the ice. He was representing Japan for the men's free skate portion of the team skate. He was trying not to let his nerves get to him (he had done so much better about it since Victor came into his life), but this was _The Olympics_ and he was feeling a little tense.

He must have been giving off some sort of vibes to the effect of his nervousness because he suddenly felt Victor's hands on his shoulders. He rolled them into the hands as Victor began to rub the tension away. "Thank you," he said softly.

Victor pressed a light kiss to Yuuri's collarbone as he continued the shoulder massage. "Of course Yuuri. Anytime. You've got this, you know."

A deep breath. "I know, but it's still so hard to keep a level head here. I've never qualified for the Olympics before."

Victor smiled. "I believe in you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled as well. He knew it, Victor had always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. Victor was the reason he started believing in himself, if he had to be honest. But it was always nice to hear Victor say it out loud. "Thank you, Vitya."

Victor finished the shoulder massage once he could tell Yuuri's tension had dissipated. "You ready? You're up next."

Yuuri took a second deep breath and turned to face Victor. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this."

"That's my Yuuri," he smiled. He took Yuuri's warm up jacket off to reveal his skating costume. "You're gonna floor them out there, love."

Yuuri nodded and took the ice. He blew a kiss to Victor just as the music started. This was a very special routine to Yuuri. It was the first routine he choreographed himself. He kept it a secret even from Victor, until the first time he skated it for him. It had been a culmination of how he felt about everything that had happened in the past year or so. It was him realizing his feelings for Victor were more than idol worship. It was him thanking his lucky stars that he had Victor in his life the way he did. It was him saying to Victor _I love you, you are everything to me, and God I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ The music was a song he'd once again had his friend compose for him, and it was going to be the song they danced their first dance to once they finally do get married.

The first time he had skated this routine, he cried. The first time he had skated it in front of Victor, they both cried. The first time he had skated it in competition, by God he swore the whole arena cried.

And he was gonna make them cry tonight.

The first jump was a triple loop, and he executed it perfectly. The second jump, a double axel. Again, flawless. His step sequence, his bread and butter, was fantastic as always. He caught a glimpse of Victor in the middle of it and it made his face hurt from grinning. Victor was awestruck.

The final jump. Victor's signature, the quad flip, because Yuuri had known the whole time he was working on this routine that this was the jump he was going to close out with. He gained his speed, propelled himself off of the ice, and... yes! He landed it perfectly. He breathed a sigh of relief that he'd done so well. He finished the routine with a renewed sense of pride.

He paused on the ice for a moment after finishing his skate, not shy about showing the tears in his eyes. It was his best performance of his free skate so far, and the look on Victor's face said everything he needed to know. He waved to the crowds as he skated off the ice to meet Victor in the Kiss and Cry. He plopped next to him. "I'm really proud of that skate," he whispered.

"As you should be," Victor whispered back, "That was the best performance you've given me of that routine. The way you landed your quads was perfection."

Yuuri snuggled into Victor's waiting embrace as they awaited his score. "Wow!" Victor mused, "Just shy of the world record!" He couldn't even fault Yuuri for that, after all, he was the one who owned the world record in the Free Skate.

Yuuri squinted, "A personal best for this program too," he pointed out.

"Mmmhmm," Victor nodded. He suddenly couldn't wait to get Yuuri back to the hotel room. Just a few more routines.

They finished at the Kiss and Cry and then headed back so Yuuri could change out of his skating outfit. He helped him with the zipper in the back. "How tired are you?" he whispered hotly into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri stretched a bit. "Mmm not so much that relaxing in the stands watching everyone else skate won't do the trick."

"Good," he stepped back to let Yuuri finish changing, "Because I have plans for you once we get out of here."

Yuuri turned to face Victor. "I could tell by the look in your eyes when I finished that that was the case."

Victor's eyes went wide when Yuuri said that. He hadn't expected that answer. "Is that so?" was the first thing his brain could send to his mouth to speak, he was floored and frankly a bit turned on. He hadn't realized how obvious his face had been watching his fiancé skate. Had it always been like this? Had Yuuri always known what he did to him, and just hadn't said anything until now? He had always loved to watch Yuuri skate, and ever since they had kissed at last year's Cup of China, he couldn't deny the feelings that stirred inside him now when Yuuri skated. His Yuuri was just so beautiful that he couldn't help himself. He pulled Yuuri to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Yuuri melted in Victor's arms. "Uh huh. I hadn't noticed it until recently, but your eyes get larger and turned a deeper shade of blue when you're aroused. And they've been that shade since I stepped on the ice. I've been with you long enough to realize that," he chuckled. "C'mon, let's go finish watching the other skaters." He took Victor's hand and led him to the stands where they could find seats. He would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to just go back to the hotel room as well, after all the way Victor's suit accentuated his... assets was very easy on the eyes, but he knew that it would be rude for them to just leave, especially since there were a few more Japanese skaters that were to perform. They found a seat in the back. Yuuri tried to pay attention to the skaters, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Yuuri," Victor tried to get his attention, drawing out his name the way he always did, "Can we go back to the hotel room, please?"

Yuuri didn't need to be asked twice. "God, yes."

* * *

Victor pinned Yuuri to the bed as soon as the door clicked shut. He had been dying to do this for ages. He placed kisses all along Yuuri's neck and collarbone as he slowly peeled each piece of clothing from Yuuri's body, starting with his warm up jacket (the Olympic jacket looked so good on Yuuri, he had to admit, and he loved the fact that they now had somewhat matching jackets: his from Sochi and Yuuri's from Pyongchang), and ending with his boxers. He always took a moment to admire the way Yuuri sprawled on the bed when they were intimate, the way his hair fell into his face when it was slicked back for his performances. The way his eyes focused so intensely on him until his glasses came off, and Victor gently, ever so gently did so. Drew it out so Yuuri could really see him as long as possible. His Yuuri was the most beautiful creature in the world. "You're perfect."

Yuuri turned a bright red. Victor loved that. "No, you are. You always have been." He pulled Victor close to undo his tie. "You're my reason for skating. You're the reason I'm here. You're the reason I've never given up. It took me far too long to realize who I was and what you do to me. I'm glad I did though, and I have you in my life. You're my heart and my soul." He unbuttoned Victor's dress shirt, "And you are everything to me. Thank you." He finally removed the last article of Victor's clothing. "Are you going to show me how much I mean to you?"

Victor licked his lips. "Oh God, I'm going to make you feel so good tonight."

"There hasn't been a time that you haven't," Yuuri blushed, "Even when it was just myself, because my thoughts were always you."

Victor shivered at the thought before crawling back over Yuuri and placing kisses on his neck again. "God, you rock my world." He reached for the lube he had put on the bedside table when they first checked into the hotel and used it to prepare Yuuri. He nuzzled the other man's neck as his fingers worked their way in and out of Yuuri's hole. "You're always so tight when we do this, I love it." He could feel himself getting more and more aroused as his fingers did their work. He was so in love with Yuuri. "Are you ready for me?"

Yuuri had fistfuls of blankets and his entire body was flushed. "Oh God, yes. Please Vitya, I need you so badly," he arched his back, drawing his body in Victor's general direction. He was panting.

He looked simply perfect like that. And Victor couldn't get enough of Yuuri calling him "Vitya." He pulled out his fingers, but just long enough to replace them which his aching dick. He breathed a slight sigh of relief as he filled Yuuri with himself. "I've been longing for this for hours, my Yuuri." He started moving, sliding in and out of his love, feeling the warmth of his tight hole surrounding him. Nothing in the world felt better than that. He slowly picked up the pace according to Yuuri's cues and was enjoying every minute of their time as one. He kissed Yuuri's neck once again, then his lips. "I love you. I love you so much," he repeated into Yuuri's ear as they shared this moment.

"I... I love you too, Vitya," Yuuri moaned breathlessly. "I'm going to give it my all here, I'm going to get to the top of that podium. I'm going to show you that everything you've done for me wasn't in vain. I want that gold medal around my neck, Vitya." He let out a slight moan before he kept going. "I want to marry you. And I know we have a deal. I want to live up to my end of that, right here, on this ice. I need to live up to it here, because I can't wait any longer. I need to call you my husband. I need the whole world to know what you mean to me and what you've done for me."

Victor almost couldn't believe his ears. He had inferred that Yuuri felt this way, but up until now he'd never really shown it. It had taken him a while to even call their rings engagement rings like he did. So for Yuuri to say this out loud, that he does in fact want to _marry_ him, meant the world. And it just made him more in love with the other man. He knew that Yuuri was going to live up to his promise on the Olympic ice. He could tell from Yuuri's voice he meant it. He had a determination Victor hadn't seen in a while. It would mean the world if Yuuri took gold here, and he would most definitely live up to his end of the deal if that happened. Because yes, he wanted to marry Yuuri so badly.

Yuuri pulled him close as he could. He could feel his orgasm drawing near. "Vitya... I'm gonna... I'm going to..." he whimpered.

Victor followed the pull and placed kisses along Yuuri's collarbone. He whispered into Yuuri's ear. "Mmm my sweet Yuuri, please. Let me see you come undone." He loved to watch Yuuri finish. It was so erotic the way it happened. Yuuri threw his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of it, his back arched. One hand on his dick, the other gripping the sheets for leverage. The way his voice deepened, the way he said Victor's name. It was an image that would forever be burned into Victor's mind for all the times he'd seen it, all the times he was going to see it for the rest of their lives.

Yuuri didn't need any more prodding to let his release shake his entire body to the core. He cried out Victor's name over and over again as he trembled from his orgasm. He looked into Victor's eyes as he came down from the high, watching as Victor, too, had his release. Watched the way his eyes squinted as he dumped his load into Yuuri. Listened as he mumbled his name and called him his sweet, his precious, his perfect. Victor was never one to shy away from using things like pet names and Yuuri loved it. "You mean everything to me," he said a second time, this time with a slightly different connotation.

"You mean everything to me, too, Yuuri," Victor whispered back.

"Mmm well if that wasn't motivation to give it my all and then some during the individual competition I don't know what is," Yuuri snuggled into him, "That was absolutely amazing." Not that there was ever a time where the two of them were intimate and it wasn't amazing, but this one meant something more to Yuuri. It was a reassurance of their promise. It was Yuuri realizing he had the confidence to win. It was Yuuri finally telling himself what Victor had been telling him for over a year: that he had wasn't average. That he had the skills to do this. That he was a top rated skater. And he was going to show Victor that he understood that. "That gold medal is going to be mine."

"Of course it is," Victor whispered in his ear, "I've always known that to be true."

Yuuri slept very well that night.

* * *

Yuuri walked into the ice rink with confidence. It was time for the men's short program and he was there to wow the crowd. He slipped his headphones off as he made his way to the other skaters. He greeted Chris and Phichit as he walked past them. "You guys excited for this? I never thought I'd see myself at the Olympics after I failed to qualify for Sochi. But hey, here I am." he said it with a renewed confidence, like he knew that this was where he was supposed to be right where he was right now.

Chris laughed and placed a hearty slap to Yuuri's back. "You know it man!" he grinned. "We're all out here to give it our all, you know?"

Phichit pulled the two of them in for a selfie before nodding himself. "I'm glad we all were able to be here together. It's last year's GPF Finals all over again. I just saw JJ over there with his parents, and I think Otabek was talking with his coach earlier."

"And I know Yurio is here, he's staying in the room next to us and we left for the rink at the same time," Yuuri added. "And I think I saw a few other people who hadn't made the finals, like Mickey, Seung Gil, and Leo." He mentioned everyone he had recognized, but he knew there were also some skaters around that he hadn't recognized. "There are a lot of new faces here too, people that had made senior debuts this year. Impressive that they made it to the Olympics first year."

"Yurio would have made it if the Olympics had been last year," Chris mused.

"Ah yeah, that's true," Yuuri nodded. "Oh, they're about to announce the order! We should listen in." He was curious about the order. He wondered if it would be random like at GPF events, or based on their performances in the team skate. This was his first Olympics, despite being in seniors for years. He had just never made it before, and even Victor didn't know how they decided who skated in what order.

The order of the skaters he was worried about (the ones who were in the GPF final last year) was going to be Chris, Phichit, Yurio, JJ, Otabek, and finally Yuuri. And honestly, Yuuri would have rathered it be that way over anything else. He wanted to scope out the competition (despite the fact that they had been skating together competitively all year anyway, and these were the same people he skated with at last year's GPF Final, so he knew how they skated. He knew what their weak points were, and what their strengths were. He probably knew their routines (as long as they were doing something from this year or last year, since he hadn't really paid attention prior to then) as well as they did. But there was a comfort in knowing he was going to go last, and Victor could see it in his eyes. "You're scheming, I know it." he chuckled.

"Just glad everyone else is going before me," he shrugged.

Victor nodded. "I always liked being last in the lineup as well. Gave me time to scope everyone else out, you know?"

"Ha! So that's where I learned that," Yuuri smiled with a kiss to his cheek. "Cause I was just thinking the exact same thing."

"There's the heart of a skater I knew you had in you, Yuuri," Victor grinned and returned the cheek kiss.

They watched as Chris went onto the ice. He had actually chosen a routine from a few years ago. Yuuri wasn't all too familiar with it, but he was excited to watch. Chris started with a triple loop, executing it perfectly. He then went into a quad lutz, but he under rotated and had to turn it into a triple to prevent from falling. Yuuri let out a little gasp when that happened, thinking he was going to fall. From there he went into his step sequence, which was really well done. He was very impressed. But he knew that it paled in comparison to his own. Step sequences were where he shined. From there Chris tried his second quad, an axel. He landed it this time. The whole arena cheered as he made the jump. Chris had improved since the last time they had skated on the same ice and it showed. But Yuuri, too, had improved. They just needed to wait for his routine. The next time he looked up, Chris had finished his skate and was skating off of the ice and into the kiss and cry. Yuuri clapped for him and turned to Victor. "He's good, but I'm better."

"You know you are," Victor smiled with a kiss.

Phichit was up next, and as Yuuri had expected, he was doing his routine from last year, "Shall We Skate?" Yuuri knew how important that routine was to his best friend and knew he would take every opportunity to skate it. They had talked previously and he knew Phichit had been considering it and just needed the okay from Ciao Ciao. He was glad he'd gotten the approval to do it. He knew Phichit was going to do the routine flawlessly, he had every jump and step darn near memorized. But he knew that at the very least, his program from this year had a higher base technical score, so he at least had that going for him. He also knew this was just the short program, and they all still had the free skate to go. He was hardly phased, he thought as Phichit skated off the ice after finishing the routine. He met up with him on his way to the kiss and cry. "I'm so glad you got to skate that routine again!"

Phichit was grinning from ear to ear. "Me too! And on Olympic ice too! Regardless of what happens on the podium, my Olympic time has been a roaring success!"

Yuuri pulled his phone out, deciding that this time he was going to take a selfie of the two of them together. "Surprise!" he chuckled.

Phichit laughed. "Well that's a nice change."

Yuuri waved as he headed back to his seat. "Gotta keep you on your toes!" He plopped next to Victor with a huge grin on his own face. "Yurio is next up."

"Mmhmm," Victor nodded, his finger pressed to his lips, "I'm excited for him. He's the youngest male skater in Olympic history you know."

Yuuri nodded. "Of course I did, he brags about it every time we're on the rink together. I couldn't not know it."

Victor laughed. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

They cheered as Yurio took the ice. He was the first threat to do a routine from this year. Yuuri knew this routine from watching him practice it at the rink in St. Petersburg. He started the routine, it was all jumps and a flowy step sequence. Lilia had choreographed it, as she had done for most of the Russian skaters (Victor was the exception as he insisted on doing his own routines, and they didn't consider Yuuri one of theirs since he still skated for Japan.) He was pulled from his thoughts as the crowd gasped, and he looked to see Yurio had fallen on the ice after missing one of his quads. He got right back up to finish the routine though. Yuuri could see the scowl in Yurio's face even from where he was sitting. He knew not to talk to him for a while after he finished the routine. He called out some words of encouragement as Yurio finished the routine and skated off of the ice. He was not happy with his performance, and he wasn't about to hide it.

Yuuri turned to Victor. "Oh no, he is not happy."

"He's never happy," Victor pointed out. "Not about his skating, anyway. He's always thinking about what he did wrong."

Yuuri nodded. "I think that might be Yakov's influence. Cause you were the same way as a skater."

Victor would have been offended if Yuuri hadn't been right. "Yeah, yeah."

They finished just in time for JJ to take the ice. He too, was doing a routine from this year. Another song he had worked on with that band of his that Yuuri could never remember. Yuuri was actually very interested in JJ's routine because there was something about him that made Yuuri see himself in him, after his performance at the GPF Finals. He was actually hoping that JJ wouldn't cave under the pressure this time, because he hated seeing that happen to anyone. JJ seemed a lot more confident on the ice than the last major competition they were in together, and that was good to see. He was landing his jumps and executing his step sequence. Though he did try to turn one of his triples into a quad, but missed the timing and had to keep it a triple. It was probably for the best. He watched the rest of JJ's performance with baited breath. JJ finished the routine, with yet another flashy pose, and skated off the ice. If he was upset about the missed quad, he wasn't showing it.

"Are you nervous yet?" Victor asked.

"Not a chance," was Yuuri's reponse, "I have confidence in my program."

"That's what I like to hear," Victor smiled.

It was Otabek's turn to skate. That meant Yuuri had to watch the routine from backstage, because he was up next. He watched the beginning of the routine as he headed down the stairs to the staging area, then finished watching the rest as he was backstage, Victor rubbing his shoulders the whole time. Otabek was doing a routine from a few years ago, so it was one he again wasn't used to. It looked like Otabek was playing it easy, intending to ramp it up for his free skate. That wasn't unheard of in regular competition, but it was uncommon to see in Olympic competition because the stakes were so high. He wondered what Otabek was up to. Victor rubbed his shoulders harder, feeling him tense up. Yuuri was grateful. He never thought Otabek would be the one he had to worry about. Otabek finished his routine and skated off the ice.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he took the ice. No, he had this. He definitely had this. He heard the music start and worked on his routine. He had choreographed the routine special with Victor. Both of his routines had been as such. This year's routines were related to last year's, a progression of their relationship. While it wasn't shown in this routine, if people had seen his free skate during the Team Skate competition (or any of his other times he's done this routine, really), they would realize he was basically proposing to Victor, even though they were already engaged. And if everything worked out the way it was supposed to, Victor was going to answer yes to that proposal on the podium. To his surprise, he was landing every jump, executing his step sequence perfectly, having the most flawless skate of this routine yet. He was so proud of himself with this routine, and he knew from the glances he was getting of Victor as he skated that he was proud of him too. He was coming up on the end, he just needed to land this... and he nailed it! It was a quad loop and he had missed it in practice so he was getting worried, but he landed it when it counted. He finished the skate, eyes locked with Victor's. He mouthed an "I love you" from the ice and smiled as he could see Victor mouth "I love you too" back to him before he skated right into Victor's arms. "Vitya, I did it! I did it perfectly!" he had near tears in his eyes as he said it.

Victor wiped the tears away before they fell. "You did Yuuri, and I'm so proud of you." They headed over to the kiss and cry together and Yuuri clung to Victor the whole time.

"Now I just need to nail the free skate, but I think that'll be easy," he whispered as they waited for his scores. He looked up once he heard them. They put him in first place.

After the short program, the top six standings were Yurio, Chris, Phichit, Otabek, JJ, and finally Yuuri. He was used to it by now, and thus didn't let it deter him. They didn't have the free skate until tomorrow, so he had time to relax before he had to skate again. He turned to Victor. "We got this."

"We sure do, my sweet Yuuri," Victor kissed him. "You got this tomorrow. And you're skating last again."

"Good," Yuuri chuckled. "I'm gonna be at the top of that podium."

"I know you are," he smiled.

* * *

Yuuri watched as Yurio took the ice. He could tell from the look in his eyes, he was not happy that he was going when he was going in the free skates, because it meant he was currently placed lower than he wanted to be. And to be fair, Yuuri couldn't remember a time where he had seen Yurio place anything outside of Top 3 after the short program. He hoped that it wouldn't affect this performance, but Yurio had never been the type. He looked up as the music started. As expected, Yurio was also doing his free skate from this year. Yuuri had seen the routine in practice so many time (it was the one Yurio worked on the most) that he could probably replicate it, though he hadn't tried. Yurio had the max number of jumps he was allowed, so as the routine wore on he was getting tired. He had been out on the practice ice earlier and longer than the rest of them this morning, so that probably was a factor. He finished the routine, but barely. Yuuri sighed, his score was going to definitely be affected, and he was gonna hear it the entire flight home to St. Petersburg.

He caught Yurio coming off the ice out of the corner of his eye. He started to say something, but stopped once he saw the look in the blond's face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, pig!" Yurio rolled his eyes, acknowledging the way Yuuri had opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, "Don't you even think about it! I don't wanna hear it."

Yuuri turned to Victor. "You think he'll be okay?"

Victor waved the question off. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't you worry, it'll affect your performance."

"Right," Yuuri nodded and turned his attention back to the ice, where Chris was about to skate.

Chris always did routines that exude sex appeal, that was something Yuuri had gathered from the routines he was familiar with, as well as his off the ice appearance made it obvious. Before today, before Victor came into his life, he would have been worried by these routines, but he was more confident now.

He watched Chris land a triple axel, and clapped for him as he did. He really did want his friends to do well. He leaned into Victor as Chris worked his way into his step sequence.

"He really has a good shot, don't you think?" Yuuri asked, gesturing his way toward the ice.

"Not as good a shot as you," Victor responded with a kiss to the forehead. "You have the best shot out of anyone."

"I figured you would say that," Yuuri chuckled. "You're my biggest fan."

Victor nodded. "Of course I would say that!" He gave Yuuri his million dollar smile.

Yuuri chuckled again and turned just as Chris was finishing his routine. He got more comfortable as he watched Chris skate off the ice and they prepared for the next skater, which if he was remembering correctly, would be Phichit.

Like how he had done "Shall We Skate?" as his short program, Phichit was doing "Terra Incognita" for his free skate. Yuuri was so proud of his best friend for making it all the way for the Olympics, it was huge for Phichit, huge for Thailand, and huge for Southeast Asian skating as a whole. He wanted to make sure to watch this routine, though he has already seen it many times.

Phichit was on fire with the routine tonight, just as Yuuri expected he would be. He was grinning like a fool watching the whole routine, and he could tell that Phichit was as well. He knew that no matter what happened with the score, Phichit would be on top of the world, but he was landing everything perfectly. Yuuri might have a run for his money.

He turned to Victor. "Can I meet Phichit down at the ice?" It was a courtesy question more than anything else.

Victor nodded, "Of course." And with that, Yuuri was bolting down the stairs to greet his friend. He pulled Phichit into a hug once he got there. "I'm so happy for you!"

Phichit grinned. "Thanks, Yuuri."

"That was amazing!"

Phichit rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." They walked and chatted until they hit the Kiss and Cry, and Yuuri waved a goodbye to head back to his seat so they could watch Otabek's routine.

When Yuuri got back to his seat, he noticed that Yurio was on Victor's other side. He shrugged, he could tell that he was still angry about his routine so he just nodded a greeting and turned his attention back to the ice. He knew Yurio was only out here to watch Otabek skate and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Otabek's routine was one he had done in the past. If he remembered correctly, it was the routine he had done before Victor took the year off to coach him, according to Victor. (Since that was the year of Yuuri's breakdown, he has a vague recollection of that year, so he kind of remembers the routine, but not as much as he should have, and not as much as if it had been a routine from last year or this year.

He looked over, past Victor. Yurio was very interested in the routine. They had become good friends, Yuuri had noted. It made sense, then, that he'd be focused on it. After all, Yuuri watched Phichit's routine with full focus.

Otabek finished his routine and Yuuri nudged Victor. JJ was up next, but that meant he needed to get ready to warm up. "Hey, we need to head to the warm up area."

Victor got up and pulled Yuuri up with him. "Mmmhmm."

Yuuri could hear the music for JJ's skate, which was the routine he'd been doing all of this year, so he could picture the routine even though he wasn't actually watching it. "Headphones?" he asked Victor, and Victor patted Yuuri's right jacket pocket.

"Where you always keep them, love," Victor responded. Yuuri blushed and reached for them, starting his warm ups with Victor's help. He couldn't drown out JJ's music entirely, nor the crowd's cheers, but they didn't phase him anymore. He didn't get psyched out anymore. The headphones were almost a comfort thing more than anything else, but hey, it worked.

"You nervous?" Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head, speaking over the noise of the crowd and JJ's song choice. "Nah, I've already done this routine on this ice, this'll be a piece of cake."

Victor smiled, "Now you're talking like a world renowned skater!"

Yuuri leaned into Victor. "You flatter me."

"That's the point," Victor smiled, saying it just as JJ finished skating. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Yuuri took the ice. He just had to keep telling himself he's already done this routine here, on this ice. Just a few days ago in the team skate, and he was going to be okay. The stakes were even lower, really, since it was individual competition now. Except to Yuuri, they were higher now because he knew, after hearing all the scores, that he had to do really well to beat Otabek, who had managed to climb his way into first place, and what a Silver versus Gold Medal meant for him and Victor. For him, the stakes were higher than they'd ever been.

But, instead of the pressure weighing him down and causing him to make mistakes, it was empowering him. He was nailing every jump, skating his step sequence like a pro, and acting like this was a practice skate, not competition. He was having the best skate of his life, and he could tell as he skated by Victor that he thought the same, too.

He finished the skate, and after posing, broke down on the ice. He had skated the best performance of his career and he could only hope that the scores reflected that. He got off the ice and met Victor at the Kiss and Cry.

* * *

Yuuri waited with baited breath for his free skate scores. He knew what he needed to score to win and he could hardly breathe waiting. He covered his ears at the score announcement, eyes looking everywhere but the scoreboard, but Victor's reaction next to him said everything he needed to know and he looked. He'd broken his own world record and smashed Otabek's, who would take Silver now, score. He lost it at that moment, couldn't contain his emotion. As confident as he was, he never thought he'd see the day where he won a Gold Medal in a competition, let alone the Olympics. And yet, there he was, doing just that. He was an Olympic Gold Medalist. Something he'd be able to share with Victor forever in more ways than one. He fell into Victor's waiting arms. "I did it, Vitya. I did it."

"Yes, my Yuuri, you did," Victor stroked his hair as they celebrated there in the kiss and cry, "I always knew you had it in you. I'm so proud of you." He pulled Yuuri up. "It's time to get ready for the podium." They headed back so Yuuri could change at least out of his skates. He stayed back and let Yuuri go ahead. He was so proud of the other man. He had grown so much since Victor had surprised him in Hatsetsu, and every day he fell in love with him more and more. And now, now everything was in place for them to take the next step of their relationship, and an Olympic podium couldn't have been a better stage for that. "I love you so much Yuuri," he said under his breath, "And just you wait, because you're about to know how much.

He waited on the side of the ice as the medal ceremony took place and the Japanese anthem played for Yuuri's win. Though it wasn't his anthem, he was getting misty eyed hearing it. Not only was he excited seeing Yuuri get emotional and sing along, but Japan had become a second home to him. Yuu-topia always had a place for him, and Yuuri's parents always treated him like a second son. So in many ways, Japan's anthem was his as well.

The medal ceremony ended and Yuuri sprinted over to Victor. "It's finally gold, Victor!" He took it off of his own neck and placed it around Victor's. "This is just as much yours as it is mine."

Victor kissed the medal. "I may have had a part, but you did all the work. You wanted it, you put in the effort, you had the confidence in yourself. And I'm so proud of you." He fiddled with it as he thought about what was going to be coming next. It almost made him nervous, honestly. He had wanted this since the moment he had said, "They're engagement rings, we'll get married once Yuuri wins gold." But it's almost overwhelming that it actually happened. "So, Yuuri."

"Yes, Victor?"

"I hope you've practiced," Victor smiled.

"Practiced what? I don't have any more skating to do the rest of the Olympics," Yuuri was confused. What else could he have practiced? Did he forget to do something? What was Victor talking about?

"Practiced signing your name Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, of course," Victor gave Yuuri his famous grin, "You've won gold, love. Now we have a wedding to plan."

Yuuri jumped over the wall and into Victor's arms. "Oh my God, we do! We do! It's gonna be the best wedding ever!"

"Yes, yes it is," Victor said with a kiss.


End file.
